Grog
Grog is a recurring character in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. His gaunt stature, large white eyes and mohawk visually distinguish him from other characters. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Grog is a peculiar individual. When Link is a child, he can be found sitting under a tree in Kakariko Village at night. He is of the opinion that "People are disgusting," and that his own father and mother are disgusting. With this, he concludes that Link must be disgusting as well. However, if Link pons the Gerudo Mask, the Keaton Mask, or the Bunny Hood, Grog states he's really a good man. Grog once had a pet cucco named Cojiro, who only crowed around his owner. When Link is an adult and visits Kakariko Village, Grog's sister Anju gives him Cojiro after proving his ability as a Cucco handler by making the Pocket Cucco happy by having it waking up Talon. She goes on to explain that Grog left the village some time ago, and since then, Cojiro has stopped crowing. As Link goes on the trading quest to receive Biggoron's Sword, he meets Grog in the Lost Woods. Interestingly, as soon as Link enters the section of the woods where Grog can be found, Cojiro crows. Grog is surprised to see his cucco again and is even more surprised that he is tame, saying, "only a nice guy like me can tame you." Believing that Link is a "nice guy," he gives Link an Odd Mushroom and tells him to deliver it to Granny, who lives in the Potion Shop in Kakariko Village. Link has to bring it to her under three minutes before it spoils. Link gives Granny the mushroom and in exchange is given an Odd Potion. She also says a few interesting remarks about Grog. One of the first things she says to Link is, "That bum! He had to go into the forest..." and once she gives him the potion she says, "If you see that fool, give this to him. It is the strongest medicine I have ever produced. However, this potion will not work on a monster... They say that there is no medicine that can cure a fool... I guess that's true..." Once Link brings the medicine back to the Lost Woods to where Grog was sitting, Fado is standing there instead. She says that Grog had turned into a Stalfos, which infers that Granny's cryptic remark back at the Potion Shop that the potion "will not work on a monster" was the result of foreknowledge. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Grog is a bit different than his Ocarina of Time counterpart. He is also one of the twenty people in the Bombers' Notebook. Grog mentions his grandfather, who is then never brought up again and is arguably never seen in the game. Grog lives on Romani Ranch and owns several Cucco Chicks. However, Grog observes the Moon's collision course with Termina and frets over the fact that his Cuccos are not adults yet. He says to Link that his "only regret is that he won't get to see Cuccos in their prime as roosters." To raise the Cuccos, Link must don the Bremen Mask and parade around the Cuccos. Once Link has rounded them all up, they transform into adults. Grog is overwhelmed at seeing all his Cuccos grown up and says that he has no regrets and is perfectly satisfied. He rewards Link with the Bunny Hood for all his work. Grog is later seen playing with his Cuccos during the end credits. Etymology It is possible that Grog's name comes from the alcoholic beverage grog, which is watered-down rum. His name could also be derived from the word "groggy", meaning sleepy; this references the fact that he can be woken up by only his Cucco. Gallery File:Grog (Majora's Mask).png|Grog from Majora's Mask es:Grog Category:Hylians Category:Bombers' Notebook Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask characters